Necessary Punishment
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post. Desperate and at loose ends after his disbarrment, Phoenix asks Miles for a favor... and its one that he doesn't want to grant!


_A/N: Trucy Wright, Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot is based on a Tumblr post by phoenxwright and is used with permission.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Desperate and at loose ends after his disbarrment, Phoenix asks Miles for a favor...and its one that Miles doesn't want to grant!_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not beta read. Based on a Tumblr post by phoenxwright and is used with her permission. I'm fleshing out the post in a story.

Enjoy! ^)^

 **Thanks** to my readers and all those who have favourited, reviewed, story alerted, favourite author or author alerted me. I appreciate it more than I can say!

 **Special thanks** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Rated M, male/male relationships, Drama/Hurt/Comfort, explicit sex in chapter 2, Phoenix x Edgeworth  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 19th_  
 _Phoenix Wright Residence_  
 _Living room  
Los Angeles, CA_  
 _4 P.M._

"Phoenix, you _can't_ be...!" Miles Edgeworth stood in the middle of the living room in Phoenix's shabby apartment, his eyes narrowed, his mouth a tight, angry slash. Phoenix stood there adjacent from him, his face haggard and unhappy, his head bowed, his shaking hands clasped tightly together in front of him.

He'd come over earlier this afternoon, thinking to offer Phoenix some comfort. He'd heard about his disbarrment three weeks earlier and had longed to comfort him but Phoenix, raw and in pain, had refused to see him. Hurt, he had retreated and waited until he was ready to reestablish contact and jumped at the chance when Phoenix had called earlier that afternoon, racing over to his apartment as fast as he could.

Even though three weeks had passed, Miles knew that it weighed heavily on him and this was evident when Phoenix had opened the door, inviting him in before closing it behind him, turning the lock until it snapped in place with a sharp click. He stood there in silence for a moment and, with a pained sob, practically flew into Miles' open arms. He'd held him close, his fingers digging into his unkempt raven-black locks, whispering soft words of comfort.

"Miles...I...!"

"Shhhhhh." Miles' voice was soothing. "It's all right; you don't have to say anything."

"Miles, I..." He stopped, swallowing hard. "Miles, I'm..I'm...so..." He looked at him helplessly.

"I know."

He pulled him toward him and Phoenix didn't resist, burying his face in Miles' neck as he wept bitterly. Miles held him close and didn't say another word for a long time after that, content to have his beloved in his arms again, murmuring soft words of comfort. He didn't know how long they stood there, Miles holding him so tenderly until Phoenix had finally composed himself, his loud sobs slowly giving way to hiccups and then silence.

He gently put Phoenix from him, looking into those cerulean blue eyes, his left hand sliding down to cup the side of his face, his thumb gently stroking his wet cheek. Phoenix opened his mouth to say something but then snapped it shut again and Miles couldn't help but wonder what it was that he had been about to say.

They stood there for a few moments more in tense silence until, without another word, Miles leaned in, his eyelids slowly fluttering shut as his lips met Phoenix's. He stiffened momentarily and then sank into the embrace with a muffled sob, his mouth moving hard against Miles'.

After they'd parted, they talked for awhile, in between kisses and comforting embraces. It was shortly after this, holding each other close, that Phoenix had asked him something and his mind recoiled at the request.

 _No! How can...how could...you think...I...!_

He knew that he'd taken an eight year old child, Trucy, into his home although, at the present, she seemed to be absent. Which was all to the good as far as he was concerned; given what Phoenix had _just_ asked of him, he was _very_ glad that she _wasn't_ here!

"I... _am_...Miles..." Phoenix's voice was raw, pained. "I...am...I... _just._.." He shrugged helplessly.

I don't believe this! Miles closed his eyes for a few moments, taking in deep breaths and letting them out slowly, before he opened them again. Phoenix looked like he hadn't slept in days if the five o'clock shadow on his face, the rumpled clothing he wore and the dark circles under his eyes were any indication. He appeared, Miles thought, for all the world to be a lost soul and if there was anything he understood well, it was _that_ having been there once himself.

"Phoenix, I understand that you're upset but... _this_...is _not_ the way to handle it!"

"I..." Phoenix's voice was strained. "I...didn't...trust...an 8 year old like..I...and I..." His voice broke, a loud moan escaping from his lips and it took every ounce of willpower that Miles possessed not to run over to him.

He bit his lip; Phoenix looked like death with his pallid skin and bloodshot eyes but he couldn't fathom what was going on inside his mind.

Phoenix had just suggested something to him that he found abhorrent and he couldn't understand for the life of him _why_ , or even _where_ , it had come from. That Phoenix was in pain due to his being disbarred was evident; he could see it in the expression on his face, that lost look in his eyes.

Surely he doesn't feel like it was entirely his fault! Miles reasoned, trying to come to terms with what he had just asked him to do. _He made mistakes, yes, but nothing that would warrant...THIS!_

He couldn't keep the incredulous tone out of his voice. "You _can't_ be serious." Miles' tone was flat, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at his lover in disbelief. He _wasn't_ at all sure that he had heard Phoenix correctly about what he wanted him to do.

Phoenix shook his head, biting his lip.

"Please, Miles," he begged, his voice raw and unhappy. "Please. I...want you to... _punish_ me."

"Why?"

"Because...because I..." He stopped, hanging his head. "Ever since I was...disbarred, I just _can't_...overcome this feeling of... _shame_... and -"

Miles exploded in anger. "It's not your fault, Phoenix, and I'll be damned if I'll let you blame yourself for it!"

Phoenix's hands clenched into fists. "I can't NOT, Miles!" he cried, his voice full of pain as he stared at the floor. "I...I fell for the oldest trick in the book by that... _man_... and now I've not only lost my job but also my self-respect. I feel like..." He stopped, taking in deep breaths while Miles watched him in tense silence, his fingers gripping his inner arm tightly.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing nor could he believe what he was asking of him. He was a decent man, for God's sake, not some twisted martinet!

 _How could he even consider that I would do such a thing, let alone even entertain it!_

"Miles..." Phoenix's voice was soft, pleading _. "_ I _need_ you to do this for me. I... _need._.. to be... _punished_." He swallowed hard, his cerulean blue eyes shining with tears. " _Please_..."

Miles _had_ to look away then; he couldn't bear to see that pleading gaze any longer. He scrunched his eyes shut tightly, his teeth gritted.

"I... _can't_... do what you ask." The tone in his voice was cold and irrevocable. "I...I'm sorry, Phoenix..."

"Miles..." The soft whisper was enough to break his heart and it left its mark, feeling the bite of Phoenix's hand on his shoulder. "I...I... _can't_ ask _anyone_ else for this and I...I... **NEED** this!" Phoenix's voice rose as he forced Miles to turn around and face him. " **PLEASE**!"

"I CAN''T Phoenix, I just CAN'T!" Miles shouted back, his face turning brick red. "What kind of... _man_... do you think I am...that I would even _consider_ doing something like this?!"

"Miles, I'm BEGGING you...PLEASE DO THIS! PLEASE! There's NO ONE ELSE!"

"NO! I told you I CAN'T!"

There was a tense silence for a few moments and, for a brief moment, Miles thought that he had finally gotten through to him. Until...

"Please?" Phoenix's voice was even quieter than it had been before and Miles was stunned to hear the soft whisper of material, turning to see him slowly sinking to his knees, tears in his eyes as he looked up at him, his shaking fingers clutching his sleeve.

 _Oh, dear God, Phoenix...do you know what you're asking of me?!_

"Phoenix..." Miles couldn't keep the pain out of his tone and he didn't even try. "Please...Phoenix...I..." He stopped, his face flushing. _How_ could he tell him _why_ he didn't want to do this when it was so obvious that Phoenix _wanted_ him to? He was torn and his heart bled.

 _Don't do this to me..._

"Miles...I _can't_ ask _anyone else_ to do this. It _has_ to be _you_."

He was weakening and he knew it.

"I _know_ that!" Miles snapped, his temper fraying, wincing as his fingers bit into his flesh, his free hand clenching into a fist. "I know...but...I... _can't_ do this! The very... _thought_...makes me sick and...I don't know...you want me...God...!" His voice trailed off.

Phoenix lowered his head, looking at the floor, his shoulders shaking.

"Please...Miles... _help_ me...I..." He stopped again, swallowing hard over the lump in his throat, his voice raw with unhappiness. "Please...I... I...just feel the need...to.. _.to_..." He flushed, looking away.

Miles sighed loudly. _God help me,_ he thought unhappily, _I_ can't _refuse him... I despise what he's asking me to do with all of my being but..._

"Phoenix." Miles' voice was gentle as he slowly got down on one knee, tracing soft patterns on Phoenix's skin with his fingertips. "I love you and I _don't_ want to hurt you. I..."

"I trust you, Miles," Phoenix replied quietly, his fingers tightening on his sleeve, pursing his advantage and paused a moment. "I...we'll use a safe word if it gets to be too much...I _promise_." He looked back up at him again. "Please, Miles...do this. For _me_."

"All right." His face was pinched and unhappy. "If it's _really_ what you want..."

"It is." Phoenix's tone brooked no argument.

 _Damn you..._

After a few moments more of tense silence, Miles sighed again, nodding reluctantly. "Very well."  
 _  
_Phoenix's face lit up and Miles couldn't help but feel his heart drop in the direction of his feet at that dazzling smile. He felt sick seeing that expression on his face and, again, it really made him wonder just what was going on in his mind, why he felt it necessary to degrade him, to put him on the level of something worthless when he certainly was _neither_ of those things!

 _Dear_ _God, what have I just agreed to do?!_

Miles loved Phoenix with all of his being and he still didn't fully understand this need that Phoenix had for him to punish him. From the little he knew, Phoenix _wasn't_ to blame for his disbarrment but he seemed to think otherwise and there was nothing he could do, or say, to dissuade him which was another thing that bothered him.

He felt Phoenix's hand slip into his and, without a second thought, Miles' fingers curled around it, holding it tightly.

"Thank you, Miles," Phoenix whispered softly, his finger softly caressing his chin before turning his face to look at him.

Miles dropped his eyes. "I'm only doing it for you," he murmured, his voice pained. "And I'm doing it under protest. I don't like it."

"I know." Phoenix nuzzled Miles' neck, his lips nibbling gently at the exposed skin as he tugged his cravat aside. Miles swallowed, his eyelids fluttering shut, a low moan escaping from his lips as Phoenix continued, his voice a saucy whisper, "That's why I'm thanking you..."

Phoenix's fingers deftly undid it and fell away with a soft whisper, exposing his neck fully to his lover's hungry mouth; Miles moaned loudly, a blush staining his cheeks. Phoenix didn't miss a beat, undoing the buttons on his black vest and tugging his shirt upward until it came free.

"Phoenix..." Miles' voice was a low, throaty whisper and Phoenix chuckled as he undid Miles' white shirt, pushing it wide open to expose his chest.

"Miles..."

"But...Trucy...she...uhhhhh...she...m...AHH!" Miles was having a hard time keeping his thoughts straight, the pleasure that Phoenix was giving to him was distracting him.

Phoenix chuckled against his skin while he dragged his nails gently up and down Miles' chest, Miles gasping and arching his back, his eyes closing once again.

"Not to worry; she has a playdate with Maura this afternoon and will be spending the night at her house, as well, so..." He chuckled again, his teeth latching onto the soft skin of Miles' neck and sucking hard -"we _don't_ have to worry about that."

Miles shivered as he felt Phoenix's clever fingers nimbly skip around the waistband of his magenta trousers, rubbing the front of them with the heel of his right hand, delighting in his moans and gasps of pleasure."Phoenix..."

Miles' voice was a hoarse whisper as he felt himself hardening under his lover's hand. "I...t-though-t...AHHH!...that...you...w-want...UHHHH..."

" _Tomorrow_." Phoenix's voice was a seductive hiss as he nudged him backwards, step by slow step, toward the bedroom which stood off to the right of the living room, tumbling him onto the bed, stretching out on top of him as he continued to kiss and caress him. "But, for _today._.."

Phoenix's voice trailed off and he chuckled against Miles' neck; his lips nibbled their way back up to his jawline and over to his ear before recapturing his mouth in a searing kiss that sent a thrill through Miles.

"Phoe-" he started to say again but was abruptly cut off as his lover's hungry lips possessed his once again, his mouth opening under Phoenix's, his tongue sliding in and tangling merrily with his own.

Miles could feel Phoenix's hips thrusting downward, grinding against him. He moaned under his mouth, his arms lifting to loop themselves around Phoenix's neck and pulling his head down closer to him.

"Miles..."


End file.
